iElevator
by Silence-Golden.DuctTape-Silver
Summary: Freddie and Sam are on their way up to the 3rd floor when the elevator breaks down. One shot seddie. Sorry - it's not a very imaginative storyline


iElevator

Sorry, I know there are already loads of stories about them getting stuck in an elevator but I couldn't think of anything else to write about so I made my own version. :D

Someone said in a comment about a story called "iCan't Believe I'm Stuck Here" by TvFan00 which is _extremely_ similar to this one. Seriously some parts are practically the same. I think I must have just remembered it and then mistook it for an idea :P embarrassing right? But I have decided that I'm just gunna tell you to go and read TvFan00's story because it really is just a better version of this one, and if he/she sees and asks me to remove my story I will. Sorry for misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters used in this story. All rights go to Dan Schneider (Spelling?).

***

"Come in." I heard a voice shout from behind the door of which I was standing. I opened it and entered Carly's apartment. I saw Freddie sitting on the couch on his laptop and unconsciously went to sit next to him. I sat closer than I normally would, but today I almost felt magnetised towards him. As I sat down, our legs brushed against each other, and he looked up at me. It suddenly dawned on him how close I was sitting to him, and he almost jumped off the couch in surprise. But I simply ignored him and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, seeing the iCarly website up on screen.

"Just checking the comments." He answered, and of course, as I looked closer, he was. Scrolling down the page, I began reading them with him. I saw one that caught my attention.

_iCarlyfan256: Aww, Sam and Freddie are so cute together._

I gasped. But Freddie merely continued to scrolled down the page, and as he did so, I realized over half of them were almost exactly the same. Most referring to `Seddie', which I then figured out to be a mix of Sam and Freddie.

"Err, Freddie? Why do all the comments relate to us dating?" I asked, half sarcastic, half serious.

"I don't know. We get a ton like that every week." Freddie explained.

"And you're not surprised?!" I asked, almost insulted.

"Sam," He said, looking me in the eyes. "Like, I said, we get them every week. I was surprise at first, but then I realized there is really nothing we can do. They comment, we read. Whether it is completely absurd or not."

I could not move my eyes from his deep gaze, even after he had finished explaining. I had never really looked at his eyes before, they were deep chocolate brown, and they were soft and gentle. You could almost read the emotions in them, and right now, all I could see was surprise. I soon realized who I was looking at and shook my head, and moved slightly further away, but still dangerously close to him.

"Hey Sam." I heard Carly say. I looked and saw that she was coming from what looked to be the bathroom. "Hi." I replied simply. She smiled at me and Freddie almost smugly as she saw how close we were sitting, and I shot her a confused glance. I was still trying to figure out what I had just seen when she had begun speaking again.

"Sam, me and Spencer are going to pick up a new TV for iCarly tonight in a minute, but we are cutting time short, so we need you and Freddie to go set up while we are gone." She explained.

"What?!" Freddie asked, this was clearly the first time he had heard of this too. "You are leaving me _alone_ with _her_?!" He almost shouted. I felt insulted and so I stood up.

"Yeah, she is, so go and grab your helmet, Freddweird." I replied, hurt and angry. Carly looked at me, annoyed, but before she could say anything, Spencer had entered the room.

"Hey, Carls, you ready to leave?" He asked, perky as usual. Or unusual. Whatever is the right term is for Spencer.

"Umm, sure." Carly said, forgetting her anger. She walked over and put her jacket on. "Don't kill each other while we are gone." She said, just before she shut the door. I was still furious at Freddie's reaction from earlier, and he could tell. "Look Sam," He said, standing up. "Just let me get on with everything I need to do and leave me alone." His words stung, like he had just punched a whole straight through me. I was confused, since when had I taken any offense from Freddie? I simply shrugged calmly. "As if I was actually planning on talking to you anyway." I lied. It wasn't often that I was with Freddie alone, and I always seemed to get on with him better when he wasn't sucking up to Carly. Freddie then walked over and started to move his trolley's worth of gadgets and cables into the elevator. I sighed and walked over as he continuously tried to pull, with no outcome. I sighed and lifted up the end of the trolley so that it got over the bump in between the apartment and the elevator. I walked in as well and pressed the 3rd floor button.

"Don't worry. You're welcome." I commented, sarcastically. He stood there, and didn't reply. I put my hand on my hip as I waited for the elevator to ding the ding that told me we were about to be let out. When I did this I realized my phone was no longer in my pocket. I sighed, annoyed when I remembered that I had left it on the kitchen table at home. Oh well, I could cope without a phone for the night. Suddenly I heard thunder, and it made me tremble. I hadn't even realized that it was raining but now, there was a thunderstorm. The one thing in the world I am afraid of, thunderstorms. I tried to gather myself before Freddie noticed that I was practically on the verge of breaking down. But then I heard another loud bang and I fell to the floor.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie shout. And before I knew it, he was kneeling over me. "What the hell happened?!" He asked, still shouting.

"Thunder." I said. Hoping he wouldn't develop on the subject. My hopes were let down.

"No, I mean _what happened to you?"_ He asked, concern filling his eyes. But before I answered, I tried to get up. He realized what I was doing and helped me, not sure if I had just fainted or had a panic attack or...

As soon as I was standing, again, an even louder burst of thunder made my knees cripple. But this time, he caught me. He had me in both arms, and I suddenly felt safe. He was taking all of my weight, but he looked at ease. All of a sudden I realized how much he had grown up in the last couple of months. He was taller, and _a lot_ more muscular. I had never really paid this much attention to him before, or more like, this _kind _of attention. As he pulled me upright, I felt almost giddy at his touch. But just my luck, that as soon as he let me go another pang of thunder sounded. Again he caught me with ease, but this time, I had fallen into him, and he held me in a sort of hug. He did not let go.

"Thunder?" He asked, surprised. Of course he would have realized by now. He is smart. I looked up at him, still surprised at his height, and simply nodded. Finally he let me go, but this time, there was no thunder to force me back into his arms. I felt disappointed. I looked at him, and saw he was still smiling.

"Are you going to fall again?" He asked, teasingly. I felt I could not lie anymore.

"Only if there is more thunder." I admitted, but he simply smiled.

"You're really _that_ afraid of thunder?" He asked. Again all I could manage was a nod. He looked almost smug.

Suddenly another deafening sound of thunder rippled my eardrums, and before I could think twice, I was in his arms again. But only a couple of seconds later, the elevator made a screeching sound, and then stopped altogether. The lights blacked out.

"Sam?" He asked. He knew I was there, I was still in his arms, but he was probably just checking to see if I was still conscious.

"I'm alive." I said, but my voice sounded a lot more scared than what I had hoped for. "What just happened?" I continued, and this time I sounded a little more stable.

"The elevator shaft must have been hit by lightning or something." He explained.

"How long is this going to last?" I asked, curious, although hoping he wouldn't let me go.

"I don't know, but they usually have back-up lights." He said, confused. He was most likely trying to figure out a way out. As if on cue the lights came on, but dim. "There we go." He said with a wide smirk on his face. He looked down at me, as if asking if he could let go. But just at that moment another bolt of thunder graced my ears, and of course, he was now taking all of my weight. After I gathered myself, I realized that at some time, I had unconsciously grabbed hold of his shirt and held it in my hand. I let go immediately, embarrassed. He laughed.

"Maybe we should just sit down." And with that he began to lower himself to the ground, and I followed. I leaned my back against the wall of the elevator and tried to catch my breath back. He saw me breathing heavily and asked "Why are you so afraid of thunder? Isn't it lightning that scares people?" He was now staring deep into my eyes, as if to make sure I wasn't about to lie to him. I gave up hope in trying to cover it up.

"I just don't like it. It's like asking why people get scared of tiny little spiders, when the only ones that will kill you are the big ones. It's sort of like being petrified of a tiny spider, and not caring about the big one, because the big one is very rare." I was pleased with my explanation, as it seemed to make sense of my irrational fears, and not make myself look too stupid. I looked at him, and he was looking at me too. As I gazed at him, my heart started to behave irrationally, it would beat so fast I could barely count the number, or it would stop altogether, every time he moved just that little bit closer to me.

I then realized that maybe I was more lucky that I had thought, having an excuse to have hugged him. Wait, why would that be lucky? This _is_ Freddie I am thinking about, why would I want to be in his arms? I quickly glanced over to him and the sudden behaviour of my heart gave me the answer I had unconsciously known before. Because _I loved him._ This thought forced a small whimper to escape my lips, and Freddie immediately looked towards me. He looked confused at the shocked expression on my face, and then started to shuffle towards me.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked, with concern and confusion spreading across his face.

"Nothing, I just... Well it just hit me. I'm stuck in an elevator." I lied, hoping my answer didn't sound irrational. But he simply smiled and edged a little bit closer to me, now almost touching me.

"It's okay, we'll get out. I just don't know how long it will take to get the power back on." He explained, now looking around the elevator for signs of escape. The only way out was through a patch at the top, but after a recent accident involving a heavy object and a broken door, that option was no longer available. By now I had managed to clear the look of shock from my face, only for it to be replaced with admiration. I loved him, and I now realized that I had for a long time, but I simply didn't want to admit it. He looked at me, baffled at my gaze.

"Sam? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, and then he laid his hand on my fore head to feel my temperature. As soon as he touched me a spark was sent all throughout my body, and I gasped. "Sam, you're scaring me. What is it?" He asked now concerned, taking in my gasp. He was so clueless, I was fighting back the urge to jump on him and kiss him with all the passion in my heart, and he thought I was ill?

"I'm fine." I said, quietly. I sighed, and again he looked at me, puzzled.

"For god's sake Sam! What are you hiding from me?" I looked at him and saw anger written on his face. I was dumbfounded. I had no idea what to say, I racked my brain for a reasonable explanation to my strange behaviour, but none came up. I opened my mouth, hoping some words might squeeze themselves out, but then, there came another pang of thunder. I shrieked and grabbed his arm, burying my head into his shoulder.

I knew the look on his face right now must have been priceless, but I couldn't move, the warmth radiating from his skin was so lovely that I did not want to. The smell of him was magnificent, almost like cool ice, making my throat go dry. He had not moved either, and I was wondering if he was in shock. I managed to force my head back to look at him, and when I did so I pulled myself back from him.

He was sitting, staring at me, wide eyed and shocked. Anger suddenly filled my body, and I jumped up and stomped my way to the other side of the elevator. I sat down fiercely and then sat, legs crossed, and waited for him to respond. It didn't take him long.

"What was that?" He asked, his facial expression not changing.

"What!? What was WHAT?!" I shouted, unable to control myself.

"Everything!" Finally his face turned for shocked to angry. "What is up with you today? One minute your insulting me and the next your falling into my arms at the slightest sound of thunder!?" I had never seen him like this, he really was confused.

"Why can't you just see what's right in front of your eyes!" I shouted, the words escaped my lips so fast I couldn't believe it. And now I found my eyes filling with tears, and unable to stop them, they fell down my cheeks and hit the floor. I buried my face in my arms. I didn't know why I had gotten so angry, and so worked up, but the tears in my eyes were so strong I couldn't stop them. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and heat coming from the left of me. I looked up, and saw, that he was there, his face only a few centimetres away from mine. Once again I felt paralyzed, unable to move any muscle in my body. I was gazing into his eyes, and my tears stopped, I turned my head and wiped away the tears from my cheek with my sleeve, but then, I felt his hand on my chin. He pulled my face back to where it was, and I couldn't help myself, I leaned in closer and kissed him.

When our lips touched it felt like I was in heaven. It felt _right. _Almost like our lips were 4 pieces of a jigsaw-puzzle. This was unlike our first kiss, it was better, which I almost found hard to believe. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, but sadly, I was not the one to pull away. After our lips were fully apart, I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the all-too-familiar look of shock on his face. He was staring at me, and I quickly stood up. I turned around, embarrassed to show him my face, as again I had felt tears playing up in my eyes. Over the course of 30 minutes I had gone from unemotional bully to crying, sensitive girl. I thought back to all the times I had hurt Freddie before, and I felt guilty. So guilty I wanted to curl up into a ball and not move until he completely forgave me, even if he never did, I would wait.

These thoughts suddenly made me realize, why would he have any reason to love me back? I _had_ been a bully. A complete bully, making his life miserable, I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had let the boy I love slip through my fingers.

But suddenly, I felt his strong hands grab me and twist me around. He was closer that I expected, and the shock made me gasp. His face was kind and loving. I wanted to cry, seeing his face and knowing he could not be mine would kill me. But the look on his face made me think twice. Maybe, just maybe, he loved me back. But all of a sudden he pulled me towards him and kissed me with so much passion I was surprised I did not faint. I kissed him back as strongly as I was capable of. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist, holding me so close he was practically lifting me, as only the tips of my toes touched the ground. I threw my arms around his neck in response. I don't know how long we were kissing for; it seemed like forever, of which I was glad. But when he finally set me down -our arms still wrapped around each other- he simply looked at me and smiled.

"Oh my god." I managed to push the words out of my mouth, but only in a whisper.


End file.
